Maternal Satire, It's Love
by AnimeSiren
Summary: Shiori contemplates Kurama's new love, among other things.Yaoi! Yay! OneShot.


**I put another story up….even though it's only a one-shot.**

**And I know I _should _be focusing on my other longer stories that really, really need to update but I couldn't resist!**

**The romantic pairing is KuramaXHiei however this is told from Shiori's point of view!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters from the amazing, delectable show.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

This is a tale that is not centered on any heroine or hero of the great legacy of spirit detectives however it relates not to the frivolous musings of lovers and discontents but of a maternal love, a great bond, ageless and rather…questionable.

This small, short, and rather reflective tale begins on one day close to midsummer in the vast city of Kyoto, or rather the picture perfect suburbs outside of Kyoto.

It begins with one Shiori Minamino making a cup of tea, precisely at three in the afternoon as she does most days.

**X-X-X**

Shiori sank down into the plush couch slowly, sighing softly in content as she balanced her tea, its alluring scent putting her mind at ease.

She liked nice warm days like these, ones where her garden seemed to flourish, and the sun seemed to make the world shine.

However her fondest memories of these sunny days were the ones she used to spend at the playground with Shuuichi, when he was younger.

Shuuichi spent so much time out of the house these days that she felt like she barely spent any time with him.

Shiori sighed once more this time in slight despair, and she raised her tea to her lips.

The cold hard fact was that her son was growing up, and however indirectly, coincidentally growing away from her as well.

She sat contemplative for a few moments, and lamented on the ways that her son had grown up.

On his own he had paid very good attention to his academics however he seemed to have matured in body and mind lately. He seemed now a very capable adult.

Indeed, Shiori even has some suspicions that her son was in love.

She wasn't surprised, oh very far from it; her son was very beautiful after all.

But she was slightly surprised at the, er, circumstances.

She had the suspicion that her son was…gay.

Not that she had a problem with it, of course she wouldn't have a problem with it, she had no qualms whom her son chose to love.

However she was a little edgy about the, er, boy in question. She really would consider him a man, were it not for his short stature (which made her wonder exactly how old he was), she had only seen him on a few occasions but he reminded her of a weathered soldier.

One time he had come to the house when she was home.

She had been sitting here, having her tea, ironically enough, when the doorbell had rung. She had approached the door with caution, as they never had many visitors

When she opened it, it was to the surly face of a young dark haired youth, she had timidly asked him what he needed (in more polite terms of course) and he replied (in equally polite terms) that he "Was wondering whether K-Shuichi was home."

Shiori had been happy to let him in; after all she really had never formally met any of Shuichi's friends and while he didn't say much he was polite and formal.

His politeness was a good trait she had decided.

When her son had come down the stairs, his hair leaving a flaming trail after him, he was curious for only a moment, and then he spotted the boy by the door.

He looked completely astonished for a moment, and then masked it by putting a face of delight on.

"Why Hiei, this is certainly unexpected!" he walked over to him and then turned to Shiori.

"Mother, this is my friend Hiei, Hiei this is my mother."

They had again exchanged pleasantries before Shuichi had dragged Hiei up the stairs.

Shiori smiled slightly as she put her tea cup in the sink, and sat down at the kitchen table to look out the window, as whimsically as ever.

She had never questioned her son about the occurrence and he had never brought it up to her.

She thought more about it as she watched the school children walk by, which reminded her that Shuichi would be getting home soon.

She could also sense other things about the boy that her son called Hiei; he seemed to have a very large cunning and seemed to be very loyal and devoted.

She supposed that if her son had to have that boy as a love, than she would allow it.

**X-X-X**

It wasn't until much later that night, and her son had turned in for the night, that Shiori let herself wader back to her earlier musings.

She naturally worried about the usual mother things as she did the dinner dishes, such things like:

Had her son been intimate with the boy?

Did the boy love her son? And for that matter how did her son feel about the boy?

Did they have a future together?

And finally:

Would they be okay on their own if I were to pass?

She was still slightly anxious as she wiped her hands off and left the dishes to dry in the drainer.

She slowly ascended the stairs and wrapped her robe around her as she came to the second floor landing.

It was a very chilled night.

And before turning into her own bedroom she did something she hadn't done in a while, she turned to go down to the other end of the hall, to check on her son, to check on Shuichi.

When she opened the door her blood froze.

She gasped and brought her hands to her face, which was frozen in silent astonishment.

Her son, her little darling was curled up in bed like a good boy, with a peaceful smile on his face, however he wasn't alone.

Next to him slumbered a black haired boy, they were wrapped in each others arms.

Her son was wrapped up in Hiei's arms.

And then she cried, silently she cried.

She finally realized that her son had grown up, into a wonderful loving man.

She finally realized that he had found the one true thing she could never give him.

A lover's embrace.

Her son had found love.

She closed the door and went back to her own room, finally a peaceful smile on her face.

**X-X-X**

Back in Shuichi's bedroom, no one stirred from there sleep however they slung to consciousness just enough to assure each other of their love.

"I love you Hiei."

"I love you Kurama."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Yay! I had a very sudden inspiration for this story, which was an idea I had been toying with for a while!**

**I really hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you review to tell me what you thought of it!**

…**.Maybe I'll get on to my other stories now…**

**Thanks!  
**

**-AnimeSiren**


End file.
